Snow White
]] dressed as Snow White]] '']] '''Snow White' is the title character from a European fairy tale, most commonly associated with the Brothers Grimm. Several versions of the story have been told and retold over the years, but the most popular is Disney's 1937 feature film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, which first gave the Seven Dwarves distinct personalities and names. Muppet Characters * A ''Snow White'' pilot was shot but never aired. The project was later reincarnated as Hey Cinderella! * A 1971 Sesame Street segment featured Snow White visiting the home of the six dwarves. She had to count the dwarves a number of times before she was convinced that she had the wrong house. References * In a Larry and Phyllis sketch about party invitations, Phyllis whistles "Whistle While You Work" from the 1937 film. * An illustration by Mike Smollin appears with a condensed version of the story in The Sesame Street 1977 Calendar. It appeared a year later in The Sesame Street Library Volume 7. * The Muppet Babies episode "Snow White and the Seven Muppets" loosely adapted the story. * Photo puppets of the Muppet Babies characters appear in a photo by John Barrett recreating a scene from the story in the Muppet Babies Storybook Calendar 1990 and the book Muppet Babies' Classic Children's Tales. * A Sesame Street News Flash sketch features a spoof in which the dwarves are named Surprised, Sad, Proud, Lovey, Fearful, Cheerful, and Angry. In this segment Kermit clearly expects the dwarves from the Disney film, specifically asking about Doc and Dopey. * Another Sesame Street News Flash segment features Kermit interviewing a witch who asks her mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all -- a direct reference to the Snow White story. * In yet another Sesame Street News Flash, Kermit the Frog and Count von Count encounter the house of the seven dwarves. After an interview with the Three Little Pigs gets interrupted by the Count's ceaseless counting, Kermit tries moving on to the next house. But once the Count realizes that the "one little person" who answers the door is one of the Seven Dwarves, he quickly bursts into their home and delights in counting them. * In The Sesame Street Book of Fairy Tales, Big Bird's story he tells to some kids and The Count turns into Snow White. * On the Sesame Street album Sleepytime Bird, Maria tells the story of "Snow White and the Hundred Dwarfs". * Snow White appears in The Muppets at Walt Disney World as a love interest for Animal. In the same special, Quentin Fitzwaller deputizes the Seven Dwarves. * In The Great Santa Claus Switch, Lothar comes out of a steaming cauldron and is told by Cosmo Scam to tell him what he wants to hear. Lothar jokes that he wants to know who is the fairest of them all, another reference to the Mirror on the Wall from the Snow White story. Later in the special, when Cosmo has lost Santa's reindeer, he tries to get them back by calling them Doc, Grumpy, Sneezy and Dopey. * In Labyrinth, Sarah owns a copy of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves", as seen in her bedroom. * In Sesame Street episode 4114 in Season 37, Amy Sedaris plays Snow White, opposite Elmo. This Snow White is frustrated as her dwarves leave for other engagements. * Oscar the Grouch reads the Grouch fairy tale Snow Grouch and the Seven Dwarves to his niece Irvine. * Snow White and the Evil Queen appear in Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book. * On Sesamstrasse, Wolle and Pferd did a sketch were Wolle was the queen and Pferd the magic mirror that was very wavering about who was the most beautiful in the country. * Annette and Rumpel tell the story of "Rumpel White" in an episode of Sesamstrasse. * Bert plays the Queen to Ernie's Snow White in Ernie & Bert Märchensongs. * In Follow That Bird, Big Bird wants to play make believe with Donnie and Marie Dodo, suggesting that he can be Snow White, and the Dodos can be the seven dwarves. * In the Abby's Flying Fairy School episode, "Sleeping Bloggy", Abby brings the poison apple for show and tell and claims Snow White is her babysitter. * Statler and Waldorf shouted "We want Grumpy!" at the end of the Muppets' appearance in the Disney Movie Magic presentation at the 2009 D23 Expo. * Several dwarves appear issue 2 of The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson. Three dwarves are away in a production of The Three Little Pigs, prompting one dwarf to comment that "the days of the 10 dwarves are numbered". One dwarf asks if they should sing the "Hi Ho Song" (referring to Disney's "Heigh Ho"). * Spamela Hamderson plays the title character in the Muppet Snow White comic book adaptation. * Some of the members of Gonzo's mob in episode 505 of The Muppet Show include Dopey and Sneezey. * In a Plaza Sésamo insert, Modesto Microfono goes to interview "Blancanieve" (portrayed by Lola), but after finding she has nine of everything instead of seven, he learns she's actually "Blancanueve." * The Sam and Friends episode "C'est Si Bon" ends with a commercial for sponsor Esskay Meats, featuring an early version of Limbo (a moving mouth and two dots for eyes) in a little girl Muppet's mirror, explaining that Esskay Chicken is "the fairest chick of them all." * In a 2017 Vanity Fair video, Abby Cadabby enthusiastically utters "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?", followed by an evil laugh. File:Snow White Lift and Peek Around.jpg|''Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book'' File:Seven Dwarves Book of Fairy Tales.png|''The Sesame Street Book of Fairy Tales'' File:Folge2331-5.jpg|Wolle as the queen and Pferd as the magic mirror in a Sesamstrasse sketch. File:Folge2358-2.jpg|Annette and Rumpel tell the story of "Rumpel White" in an episode of Sesamstrasse. File:E&BSnowWhite.jpg|''Ernie & Bert Märchensongs'' File:Sesamstrasse-Märchensongs-FrauHolle-Dwarfs.png|''Ernie & Bert Märchensongs'' (2nd version) Image:Muppets strip 1986-05-06.jpg|The Muppets (comic strip) Connections * Dee Bradley Baker voiced Dopey in The 7D (TV Series) * Charles Edward Hall played the Witch and voiced the Magic Mirror in Snow White Live! * Sam Neill played Frederick Hoffman in Snow White: A Tale of Terror (1997 film) * Vincent Price played the Magic Mirror in the Faerie Tale Theatre version (1984). * Vanessa Redgrave played the Wicked Queen in the Faerie Tale Theatre version (1984). * Julia Roberts played the Wicked Queen in Mirror Mirror (2012) * Kevin Michael Richardson voiced Happy in The 7D (TV Series) * Diana Rigg played the Wicked Queen in Snow White (1987 film). __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References Category:Literary References Category:Fairy Tales Category:Cartoon References